De l'auberge à la taverne
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Ou comment Wuji et Fuyao rencontrent Lan Wangji et Wei Wuxian...


Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème « **chéri** ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a été écrit en décalé de la nuit en environ une heure puis retravaillé le jour suivant. En soit, je pourrais presque coller « **éhonté** » comme thème supplémentaire, histoire de gratter la grosse heure qui m'a permis de relire et éditer cet OS mais non, on ne va pas le faire :p

Sur le topic, j'avais dit que je ferai un truc horrible avec ce thème mais il semblerait que je suis plutôt allée vers le stupide sur une idée d'Oceanna réunissant les univers de _Legend of Fuyao_ et _Grandmaster of demonic cultivation_.

.

* * *

**De l'auberge à la taverne**

.

Ils voyageaient toujours dans le plus grand secret, une obligation quand on était l'empereur et l'impératrice de Megrez évidemment. Non seulement ils voyageaient sous une fausse identité mais ils allaient toujours ou presque à la limite de l'empire et les traversaient aussi allègrement de temps en temps. Ils partaient toujours en secret, seuls tous les deux, et c'était comme un retour en arrière. Ils portaient d'autres noms. Ils se retrouvaient mêlés à quelques intrigues et complots. Parfois, ils décidaient d'être un homme et sa femme qui traversaient le pays pour rendre visite à leur famille mais le plus souvent, parce que Fuyao s'habillait en homme, ils étaient deux compagnons d'arme et de voyage et ils étaient nombreux à murmurer « amants » sur leur passage, ce qui en soit n'était pas si absurde en les observant.

Ils voyageaient en secret ou essayer de le faire tout du moins. Les gens reconnaissaient souvent Lan Wangji et ne manquaient alors jamais de leur signaler monstres, fantômes et autres créatures qui se trouvaient à proximité pour les éliminer. Le plus souvent cependant, qu'on les reconnaisse ou non, ils n'avaient même pas besoin des indications que les gens qu'ils rencontraient leur donnaient. Le sixième sens de Wei Wuxian, celui qui lui permettait de découvrir tout naturellement le moindre problème était amplement suffisant. Sa curiosité faisait ensuite le reste. Wei Wuxian fonçait alors tête plus ou moins baissée et Lan Wangji, mais aussi Wen Ning quand il était présent, le suivait.

Wuji avait laissé Fuyao seule dans la rue. Elle voulait se promener aux alentours pendant qu'il allait réserver une chambre dans une auberge. Cette normalement si simple opération rencontra rapidement quelques complications. L'aubergiste refusa son argent en utilisant un étrange dialecte que Wuji ne comprenait que partiellement dès qu'il lui demandait des explications. Tout ceci lui sembla très rapidement suspect. Ses soupçons furent confirmer quand, alors que l'aubergiste s'occupait d'un autre homme, grand, aux vêtements impeccablement blanc, le front ceint d'un ruban de la même couleur, Wuji jeta un coup d'œil derrière le comptoir de l'auberge pour y voir des pièces qui ressemblaient à celles qu'il avait voulu utiliser pour payer.

« Pas de chambre ! Pas de chambre ! » Dit soudain l'aubergiste d'un ton effrayé.

Oui, tout ceci était on ne peut plus suspect.

Lan Wangji avait laissé Wei Wuxian seul dans la rue tandis qu'il allait dans l'auberge la plus proche prendre une chambre pour eux deux. Quand il arriva, l'aubergiste était en train de discuter vivement avec un homme aux habits simples mais dont la matière laissait deviner que cette apparente simplicité cachait une richesse certaine. L'homme n'avait pas d'épée. Il ne semblait pas être l'un de ses cultivateurs errants qu'ils rencontraient parfois pendant leurs voyages. Il n'était cependant pas inoffensif. Ce n'était pas qu'une question d'argent – même si oui, cet homme devait être riche – c'était quelque chose dans sa manière de se tenir. Il savait se battre, c'était certain. Il devait aussi être puissant. Lan Wangji le sentait.

L'aubergiste finit par se désintéresser de cet homme pour regarder Lan Wangji qui lui demanda poliment s'il pouvait avoir une chambre en lui tendant quelques pièces. L'aubergiste lui dit qu'il n'acceptait pas cet argent-là. Lan Wangji tira aussitôt de sa bourse quelques pépites d'argent et le discours du l'aubergiste changea. Il n'avait plus de chambre. C'était ce qu'il disait maintenant.

« Plus de chambre ! Mais pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt... » intervint l'homme avec qui l'aubergiste discutait un peu plus tôt.

S'ensuivit une longue et pénible conversation à base de signes et de vieux dialecte presque inintelligible. Lan Wangji y assista sans prononcer le moindre mot. La longue conversation ne permit pas à l'autre homme d'obtenir la moindre chambre mais permit à Lan Wangji de conclure que quelque chose de louche était certainement en train de se passer aux alentours, surtout quand l'aubergiste appela quelques serviteurs pour les mettre lui et l'autre homme dehors.

« Yuan Zhaoxu. » se présenta l'homme en s'inclinant après qu'on les aient mis dehors tous les deux.

L'homme qui se tenait en face de Wuji n'était pas un homme normal. Il en était certain. Un reste des pouvoirs acquis au firmament sans aucun doute. Bien sûr, il avait une épée à la main mais ce n'était pas cette épée qui avait prévenu Wuji de la puissance de cet homme. C'était l'espèce d'aura qui se dégageait de lui. C'était sans aucun doute un de ses cultivateurs immortels qui appartenait à l'une des innombrables sectes qui peuplaient cette région. Laquelle cependant ? Le blanc et le nuage étaient les signes de la secte Gusu Lan si ses souvenirs ne lui faisaient pas défaut et vu l'aura de puissance qu'il détectait, l'homme était sans aucun doute célèbre.

Wuji ne doutait pas non plus des soupçons de l'autre homme à propos de l'aubergiste qui venait de les mettre à la porte. Peut-être était-il temps de faire connaissance… On ne savait jamais après tout. Wuji et Fuyao ne connaissaient guère cette région. S'ils tombaient sur une affaire étrange, mieux valait acquérir par avance quelques alliés puissants, non ?

Wuji se présenta sous son faux nom. L'homme qui se tenait en face de lui s'inclina.

« Lan Wangji. » dit-il simplement.

Le nom lui disait quelque chose mais Wuji ne réussissait pas à replacer où et quand il avait pu l'entendre pour le moment.

L'homme qui se tenait en face de Lan Wangji, Yuan Zhaoxu avait-il dit, le regarda d'un air soupçonneux avant de tourner la tête sur le côté et de sourire en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Il eut l'air de commencer à chercher quelqu'un du regard. Lan Wangji commença à faire rapidement de même car Wei Wuxian n'était plus devant l'auberge, évidemment. Il aurait dû se douter qu'une chose pareille allait arriver en le laissant là mais il avait cru que la présence de Wen Ning…

« J'aurais aimé faire plus amplement votre connaissance mais j'ai apparemment perdu mon compagnon de voyage. Je dois donc me mettre à sa recherche sans tarder. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. » dit Yuan Zhaoxu en s'inclinant.

Lan Wangji inclina simplement la tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Yuan Zhaoxu s'éloigna. Lan Wangji se mit aussitôt à la recherche de Wei Wuxian. Il le trouva rapidement et dans une taverne évidemment. Il était assis à une table avec un homme vêtu de gris et de blanc, aux traits fins, presque féminins. Ils buvaient en discutant tous les deux d'une voix si forte que la taverne entière pouvait profiter de leur conversation.

« Scandaleux. » murmura Lan Wangji avec un petit sourire en s'approchant de la table où se trouvait Wei Wuxian.

Wuji trouva rapidement Fuyao. Il aurait dû se douter que la taverne la plus proche serait le premier endroit où elle allait se rendre. Elle avait apparemment trouvé un compagnon de beuverie, un homme au costume noir et aux cheveux attachés par un ruban rouge. Ils étaient tous les deux assis n'importe comment et épaule contre épaule. Leur pose aurait dû leur permettre de parler ensemble discrètement mais ils avaient l'air d'avoir envie de partager avec la salle entière leur conversation. C'était essentiellement un badinage éhonté qui semblait en mettre mal à l'aise plus d'un mais personne n'avait l'air de vouloir interrompre les deux possibles amants. Fuyao était sans aucun doute déjà passée par là… Et son compagnon aussi peut-être.

Wuji alla s'assoir à côté de Fuyao. Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers lui puis lui sourit avant de reprendre sa conversation avec l'homme au ruban rouge. Wuji baissa la tête en souriant. Devait-il s'incruster dans cette discussion et faire lui aussi faire quelques propositions à l'homme qui se trouvait là ? Il n'en eut pas le temps. Quelqu'un s'assit à leur table, juste à côté de l'homme au ruban rouge.

« Vous... » dit Wuji en reconnaissant l'homme qu'il avait croisé à l'auberge un peu plus tôt.

Lan Wangji inclina la tête. Wei Wuxian se sépara pendant un instant de sa nouvelle compagne de débauche pour s'emparer de son bras et coller sa tête contre son épaule.

« Lan Zhan, pourquoi n'avez-nous pas d'arêtes de poisson comme Fuyao et Wuji ?! » Dit-il d'un ton plaintif.

Et avec certainement un air boudeur mais comme il avait le visage collé contre le bras de Lan Wangji…

Lan Wangji se figea et regarda l'homme qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt à l'auberge. Wuji ? Ce n'était pas le nom qu'il lui avait donné tout à l'heure.

« Zhangsun Wuji. » rectifia l'homme en s'inclinant avec un sourire d'excuse.

Ce fut bref mais Wuji le vit tout de même. Lan Wangji avait écarquillé les yeux pendant un court instant. Il connaissait ce nom apparemment.

Pendant un bref moment, Lan Wangji fut tenté de se lever pour s'incliner dans les règles de l'art. Il avait un empereur en face de lui après tout et… Il regarda le compagnon de libation de Wei Wuxian, un compagnon aux traits qu'il avait trouvé féminin. Fuyao, avait dit Wei Wuxian. L'épouse de Zhangsun Wuji sans aucun doute... Une impératrice donc et qui était en train de boire plus que de raison avec Wei Wuxian apparemment. Lan Wangji ne bougea pas. Si Zhangsun Wuji lui avait donné un faux nom plus tôt, c'était sans aucun doute parce qu'il voulait rester discret.

« Arêtes de poisson ? » demanda-t-il.

Wuji regarda Fuyao avec un sourire attendri et répondit :

« Notre gage d'amour. »

Lan Wangji comprenait maintenant.

« Wei Ying, notre chanson ne suffit pas ?

-Quelle chanson ? » répliqua très vite Wei Wuxian en se redressant.

Il commença à réfléchir en se frottant le nez tandis que Lan Wangji appelait un serviteur pour lui demander de lui apporter du thé.

Wei Wuxian claque soudain des doigts.

« Ah ! Celle-là ! »

Une flûte fut bientôt entre ses mains et il commença à jouer un air doux et reposant. Lan Wangji proposa du thé à Wuji qui l'accepta. Fuyao se pencha alors vers son mari pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que des cris retentirent et quelques secondes plus tard, la taverne était vide. Tous ses clients l'avaient déserté prestement à cause du nouvel arrivant, un homme au visage pâle et aux traits délicats. Il n'avait presque rien d'effrayant en soit si ce n'était les lignes noires qui courraient sur son visage et son cou. Wuji regarda Lan Wangji et son compagnon qui avait toujours sa flûte dans les mains. Oh il comprenait maintenant.

« Peut-être devrions-nous inviter votre ami à s'asseoir avec nous ? » Proposa-t-il à l'homme au ruban rouge.

Wei Wuxian, le patriarche de Yiling. Wuji s'en rappelait maintenant et l'homme - certains auraient certainement dit créature - qui venait d'entrer était Wen Ning.

Wei Wuxian regarda le compagnon de Fuyao. Son époux, Wuji, avait-elle dit au tout début de leur conversation. Il était rare que des gens soient disposés à inviter Wen Ning à leur table aussi facilement.

« Nous pourrons ainsi discuter en tout tranquillité de cet étrange aubergiste qui refuse l'argent des gens pour dire ensuite qu'il n'a aucune chambre à leur donner quand ils changent leur moyen de paiement, ajouta Wuji.

-Un étrange aubergiste. » répéta Wei Wuxian le regard brillant.

…

* * *

C'était très bête et non, il n'y aura pas de suite

_Ahé touche du bois en prononçant ces mots_.


End file.
